


Kidnapped

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Rare Pair Extravaganza [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Kidnapped Rhys, M/M, Vaguely described wounds, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When Rhys tells Axton off, slamming the door in his face, Axton is confused. Rhys has never spoken to him like that, or to anyone he’s turned down. When Axton realizes the truth, however, he’s too late, Rhys has already been kidnapped.





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/post/177822366602/if-you-are-doing-those-rare-pair-things-still-i

Axton trudged into the bar, slumping onto a stool at the counter. “Get me a clover club, strawberry basil margarita, a cosmopolitan and a black widow.” The bartender got to work while he grumpily looked at a food menu and ordered something. He always knew what he craved and he’d wanted Rhys and had been absolutely positive Rhys had wanted him back. He could read people and had read all the signs that Rhys was interested.

But when he made a move, Rhys had rudely dismissed him, claiming he had no idea what he was talking about. He’d wanted to argue with Rhys, but the man had demanded they drop it and Axton leave. It was very unlike Rhys to speak like that, even more so to slam the door in his face. Now he was at this crappy bar nursing his ego and confusion. He sipped at each drink as it arrived.

Sure, he flirted with everyone he found attractive, which, was almost anyone, but it wasn’t the case with Rhys. Rhys flirted back and blushed and giggled so purely and sweetly it had captured the commando’s full attention. Rhys was a free spirit just like Axton, but he lead with his heart, even when it ended in disaster. Ever since he’d first been hired by the CEO, Rhys had followed with his passion and stubbornness, which usually lead to trouble that Axton needed to clean up. In fact, Axton had started hanging around a lot more and volunteering when he realized just how much killing he’d be able to do working for Rhys.

And that had lead to becoming Rhys’ bodyguard, which had lead to spending most of his days with Rhys and getting to really know him. He worked too much when he could see his goal in sight, neglecting all other things, especially his health. Then he’d victoriously binge on ice cream, sharing it with his friends, including Axton. He was so jovial, it was off putting. And when Rhys had began to laugh at Axton’s playful advances, answering them with his own, it had settled deep inside the commando, fluttering around in the back of his head.

All four drinks, finally in front of him, were wonderfully fruity, with notes of spices and herbs. He clinked them together and leaned over, sucking all the straws into his mouth and gulping them down at once. The bartender stared cautiously as they handed the commando his food.

“You… Okay, buddy?”

“Just peachy, thanks,” he grumbled. He drank more of the mixture together. It was tart and sour while burning his throat in a soothing way. “You ever notice how alcohol burns better after you been rejected?” he asked the bartender.

“Ah, relationship problems?” they asked.

Axton shrugged. “I just don’t get it, I’m _excellent_ at reading people, I’m _the best_ , so how did I miss this?” His head was buzzed nicely now and he couldn’t wait for the impact of drinking all of these at once would do. “He gave me _all_ the signs, flirted back, turned the cutest shade of pink, the lingering touches, wanting to spend more time together, but when it’s time to act, he just gets angry and pushes me away.” He frowned. “I just don’t get it.” He reached for his chili cheese fries, scooping a large handful in his mouth. He chewed for a long time, finding himself replaying the conversation. “He hadn’t even opened the door all the way. Am I missin’ something?” he asked to no one in particular.

He felt a knot begin in the pit of his stomach and he washed it in more alcohol, Now that he thought of it, Rhys hadn’t even listened to what Axton had been trying to say. He ate his food, his head perfectly light and floating overhead of his misery. He shrugged and downed the last of his drinks. He leaned on the counter, staring at the game that played on the television. He stuffed more food into his mouth, tuning into the noise of the bar and how loud it actually was. Rhys’ place had been dead quiet, like he’d just gotten home, but Axton knew he’d been there for hours. Rhys always had music or the television on.

And he always smiled at him, but not this time. This time he’d been hurried, nervous and quick to dismiss him. He would have been told if Rhys was having company because Rhys would have asked Axton to escort them or wait with him for them to arrive. He sighed and chomped on his food, pushing the fries to scoop up chili. He’d seen Rhys turn down dates before and it had never been so harsh as it had just been. His eyes flashed to the television, staring idly for a long while as he finished his food.

It hit him when he swallowed the last of the chili. “Good God.” He threw cash down, uncaring at how much he’d overpaid and hurried out of the bar. He kicked himself, swearing as he made his way to Rhys’ apartment on top of Atlas. He didn’t bother knocking, using his personal key instead, drawing his pistol as he opened the door and peeked in. “Rhys?” he called out carefully. The place was quiet with only the slightest hints of a disruption. A broken mug of hot chocolate and a melted bowl of ice cream. His fist clenched and he slammed it on the counter. “Son of a- dammit!”

Rhys had been kidnapped and Axton had let it happen.

He went to the hidden security panel that recorded the house when Rhys wasn’t home. He smirked when he saw the most recent log showing Rhys and his captors. Rhys had turned it on the moment things had gone south. “That’s my boy.” He pulled it up and watched. They were holding him as one of them shut the front door.

“Hello, _boss_! Surprised? I bet you don’t even know who I am?” a man said, stepping close and punching Rhys in the gut. “Well, you’ll know it now! There’s a big price for bringing in the best hacker and that’s you.”

“You’re dumb if you think I’ll help you,” Rhys spat, earning him another punch to the gut. That’s when there was a knock on the door. They all pulled guns out, but Rhys called to them. “Wait! No! Let me answer the door, I’ll get them to go away. You… You don’t want to kill anybody, others will notice.”

The employee nodded. “No funny business or they die.”

“Yeah, I know,” Rhys snapped.

Axton watched the conversation between Rhys and him, his fists clenching tightly. They were all lined behind Rhys, ready to shoot him and pounced on him when the door was finally shut, knocking him out.

The employee smirked. “This is for not promoting me! I would have been the best head of middle management!”

Another guy shoved the employee. “You dumbass! He was supposed to walk out of here like nothing was wrong! Now how are we supposed to get him out?”

When the video ran its course, Axton sent it to Yvette with a short message that he was going to go get Rhys back. He was more than ready for a fight now. He had no problem finding who wanted Rhys, the employee had left a trail. They’d loaded Rhys into a car and left out to the mountains thick with forest. But preparing to leave was taking so long, he was already out of his horrible hangover.

He leaned over the meeting room table, glaring at Yvette. “We’re taking too long to decide on what to do. I left the military to get away from pointless waiting, dammit.” She quirked a brow at him. He rolled his eyes. “And because I got dishonorably discharged, but mostly the first thing. The point is I’m bored just sitting here while you all take forever to think of a plan. Just let me at them, I can kill them all _and_ save Rhys.”

Vaughn, watching from the other side of a screen spoke up. “He’s got a point, Yvette, time is precious and he’s good at what he does…”

She sighed. “Fine, but you make sure to keep your priorities straight, Axton and that’s Rhys.”

Axton was walking out of the room when he turned his head to speak at her with a hungry grin. “They won’t even make it to him when I show up.”

It was two days past Rhys’ kidnap when Axton finally reached the large cabin riddled with bandits. He left his vehicle hidden a ways from it and reached it on foot silently. He got as close as he dared and set up his turret safely hiding her in a bush. He kissed her. “Kick some ass, sweetheart.” He set a timer on her, giving himself a minute to get out of her way. He was crouched behind a tree by the back entrance when she started shooting at everyone in her sights. He heard her take multiple bandits down. He smirked. “Shit, I love her.”

Axton peeked inside the backdoor, seeing others ready and waiting, their attention on the front door. He took aim and shot them down, laughing. “BAM!” He cackled, taking them down easily. “And you get a bullet! And you get a bullet! Everybody gets a bullet!” His commotion got the attention from the others outside. He slipped inside now that it was safe and knelt behind the old, disintegrating couch picking them off as they each came into the cabin. He smirked and searched the rest of the house for Rhys, but came up empty.

“Crap!” He growled stomping heavily down from the second floor. He was missing something. He scanned the main floor, pulling away all the furniture and rugs. He found the trap door and threw it open, rifle and flashlight ready and finger itching to pull the trigger.

He crouched in front of the angled ladder and took a step onto the first stair. He peered in, flashing the light all around. The basement stretched out the under the cabin with a door at the end. Alert as ever, adrenaline pumping, he took another step, straining for any sounds. It came from behind him, hitting his boots, a slashing of a knife that cut through the thick leather shallowly. He took several steps down at once, grinning wide. “Yeah, I don’t die so easy.” Letting his gun fall to hang around his shoulder, he gripped the ceiling of the opened trap door and swung himself off the ladder and into the basement next to the person who’d attacked him. They ran at him with a gun aimed. He dodged, knocking it out of their hand. He punched them, sending them tumbling backward. He followed, landing a swift kick of his boot to their chest. He pulled his gun up, along with the flashlight to see the man properly. He took aim of the bandit and shot them several times, ensuring they were dead.

He went to the door and kicked it in after a few tries. He entered the room, gun drawn just in case. Rhys was in the center, handcuffed, his arms stretched above him but a rope fastened to the ceiling. His toes barely touched the floor and his head rolled onto his chest.

Axton’s resolve shattered. He went to Rhys, pulling out a large military knife.

Rhys raised his head, eyes wide, fear overwhelming him for a moment before he recognized the commando. “Axton…” He whispered, the corners of his bloodied lips curling upward.

His heart beat faster than he’d ever felt it before and his throat clogged, but he smiled and he reached up to cut the rope tied to Rhys’ handcuffs. “Stronger, smarter, and more sexually attractive.” He worked the rope quickly, sawing through it in no time and Rhys collapsed into him instantly. Axton caught him, holding him close, putting his knife away. He hugged Rhys, easing down to one knee and giving him a moment to rest. Rhys was bloody and dirty and all of it was his. Rage welled inside Axton and he wanted to kill every single bandit again. He swallowed it down for the moment and spoke quietly. “Did ya miss me?”

Rhys was quiet, sitting on Axton’s leg and leaning against him, arms limp, catching his breath. “I’m… I’m sorry, Axton…”

He grunted. “For what?”

“For being rude to you earlier… I didn’t mean any of it…”

He gently brushed Rhys’ sweat and oil soaked hair to the side, tipping his chin up. He bent down to carefully place a kiss on those chapped lips. He smiled. “I know. You’re okay now, I got you.”

But the brunette shook his head. “No… They were just waiting for… _Her_ to come back. She’s… She’s always a step ahead…”

“Okay, then we’ll get out of here, can you walk?”

Rhys nodded.

“Do you know who has the key?” he asked indicating his handcuffs.

“ _She_ does.”

Axton nodded and helped him up. “We’ll have to walk a ways, I parked the jeep a day’s walk from here.”

Again, Rhys nodded as they left the room.

“You remember what to do when we go up?”

Another nod.

Axton helped him, holding him around the waist and leading him up the ladder with ease. Rhys ducked his head and body into Axton while the commando looked over, gun at the ready. When it was clear, he pulled Rhys up and out, checking the outside before taking him out there. He packed up his turret, congratulating her and lead them away from the cabin.

* * *

The sun was hot through the forest as Rhys trudged through it, finally able to stand on his own. He was hungry and thirsty and incredibly tired, but he didn’t want to stop, not with _Her_ still alive and returning soon. He wanted nothing more to do with _Her_ , nothing more to do with any of it. He knew that wasn’t a possibility, but he could at least get away from the cabin. Axton marched just ahead of him, scouting the way with his GPS.

“I would be utterly lost if I didn’t have this piece of crap.” He grunted, laughing.

Rhys smiled, his heart elated to be back with the commando. He’d known Axton would save him, he always did. He loved saving Rhys and while he knew it was for the excuse to kill, it always felt like there was more to it. Something Rhys couldn’t put together at this moment, but with rest, he’d figure it out. For now, he was glad for what he had. Axton and trees that blocked out the sun, keeping the area cool and staving off his headache.

He watched the back of the blonde man, effortlessly walking through the trees while Rhys kept finding every branch and rock, tripping more and more the longer they went. Rhys blinked, trying to focus, but his body was heavy and his legs wouldn’t cooperate and things were getting blurry.

Axton glanced behind him after Rhys once more tripped, toppling into the strong man. “Sorry…” Rhys mumbled, straightening himself.

The commando turned to him, taking a hold of his arms. “Are you _sure_ you’re okay?”

Rhys nodded. “We need to keep moving.”

His eyes assessed Rhys and their surroundings. “We can afford to take a rest.”

Rhys shook his head. “No, I can keep going.”

Axton grunted. “No chance, we’re staying put for a while.” He led Rhys off to the side to a small clearing where he helped Rhys sit against a tree. Rhys grunted, his body wincing visibly. He smiled quickly at Axton, hiding the true depth of his pain. Axton didn’t seem to notice and left him with some water to find wood for a fire. It was still light out, but a fire meant they’d be staying there through the night.

Rhys swore, he’d become a burden. Yes, the commando loved the thrill of the fight, but this wasn’t a fight, it was taking care of someone and Rhys hated that he’d put Axton in that position. He hadn’t told Axton what they’d done to get him to cave and help them. The commando wanted to kill people and things, not nurse his lame ass. His body stung as his sweat and sweat soaked clothes clung to his open wounds. He hadn’t wanted to stop, not just to avoid being a burden, but to keep his adrenaline from seeping away and leaving him an empty husk. But now he was sitting, useless and watching all his nerve melt away as his body calmed and the true extent of his pain surfaced.

Axton was fast, returning with an armful of large sticks and setting them aside for later. He brushed himself off and reached into a deep pocket to pull out a pouch with a first aid symbol on it. He knelt in front of Rhys. “Okay, spill, just how hurt are you?”

He swallowed “I’m fine-”

“Quit the bullshit, Rhys.” Sharp, crystalline eyes stared at him, intense and dangerous. He reached for Rhys’ shirt. “I know you’re hurt more than you’re letting on.” He grabbed the hem and pulled it up, peeling it off Rhys’ body to dangle around his cuffed wrists. Rhys gasped at the pain, shivering as his fresh wounds were exposed to the air, eyes watering. Axton’s eyes were steel as he assessed all the damage. Harsh burns were spread all over Rhys’ torso, favoring the light blue tattoos on his left sight. Shallow gashes ticked up and down his body like cracks in a dam.

Axton’s breath fizzled out of him raggedly. His iced eyes pierced into Rhys. “Did they do this anywhere else?”

Rhys bit his lip, eyes squeezing shut in shame. He felt so weak compared to this military man, so inconvenient. If Axton had fallen to the same fate as Rhys had, he wouldn’t be as bumbling stupid as Rhys was. He sighed, whispering. “My… My back…”

Axton moved around Rhys to look at the damage. “Fuck.”

“They’re, they’re all shallow,” Rhys said, trying to ease the tension and laughing nervously. Something about Axton’s reaction had him worried. He didn’t know how bad it looked, but he knew they’d only wanted to punish him, not kill him. They’d needed him.

Axton unzipped the medical pouch and Rhys heard a tearing of paper before Axton was wiping something over all the wounds. Rhys yelped, squeezing his eyes shut as his head spun, the alcohol stinging like nothing else. He reached out to grip something to keep him steady and found Axton’s knee. He clung to it, gripping hard and gasping with each wipe. He tried hard not to pull away from Axton’s work, but it was automatic. The commando said nothing, working with Rhys’ reactions easily.

Only when Axton was finished, did Rhys breath fully, taking in gulps of air, his body shaking. Wind brushed over it, cooling it and making his back sting even more and he whimpered, pouting. He knew the front of him would be worse. His face heated, mortified at how much of a baby he was being. Axton’s hands were so sure and strong over Rhys. He was so steady where Rhys was weak and all over the place, haphazardly hoping something good came out of it.

He felt Axton’s hand at the base of his neck and Rhys’ eyes fluttered open as Axton closed the distance, kissing Rhys. Rhys was caught by it, leaning in and kissing the commando back.

Axton smiled. “Been meanin’ to do that properly.”

“I wasn’t sure you wanted to… I wasn’t sure if you were just flirting…”

He shrugged, smirking, his thumb massaging Rhys’ neck. “I was.” His eyes lowered to Rhys’ lips. “I like kissing you, too… And more.” His eyes twinkled mischievously.

Rhys couldn’t help grinning ear to ear, the tips of them burning brightly. He wanted to kiss Axton again, feel those experienced lips against his again. He leaned forward and was relieved when Axton received him, pressing against his chapped lips. He leaned further into the commando, wanting more. He reached out, shackled hands gripping at the military man, squeezing tight. Axton held Rhys steady, kissing him over and over, both losing themselves to it.

When they broke away once more, Rhys was drunk with kisses. Axton’s hands gripped his long thighs, rubbing them thoughtfully. He smiled. “We should fix the rest of you up.”

Rhys whined, swallowing hard, his body stiff as he watched Axton rip open another alcohol swab. Rhys’ fists tightened, ready for the next round of searing pain. He hadn’t been ready. It stung worse than his back due to all the burned areas. His eyes squeezed shut and he dug his head into Axton’s shoulder, blocking the commando’s path to the wounds. He felt the salty betrayal slide down his cheeks and swore, sniffling.

“Just hang tight, Rhys, can’t have someone as pretty as you passing out or dying on me.” He grinned tipped Rhys’ chin up to plant more kisses on him, these ones gentle and tender. “There’s a lot more I want to do with you.”

Rhys laughed raggedly, his breath shaking. He wiped his tears away. “I’m crying,” he pouted.

“Hey, happens to the best of us. Gotta say I’m impressed though. You’d have to get me drunk before doing this.”

Rhys looked up at him. “Really?”

He was kissed again. “Yep. You’re pretty badass.”

That got Rhys to smile and allow Axton to finish dressing all the wounds.

* * *

 

Axton made sure Rhys was completely asleep before he walked away from the campsite, marking it on his GPS. He’d left food and water for Rhys if he woke up before Axton got back. He began a slow jog through the forest, easily dodging around bushes and rocks, back to the cabin. The woman Rhys was so afraid of was going to get there- if she wasn’t already- with the rest of her entourage. And Axton was going to kill them all. They’d hurt Rhys over and over again and he wasn’t going to let them walk the planet longer than it took to kill them.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
